Anubis Secrets
by PatriciaSweet
Summary: Everyone in Anubis house has their secrets right? So far you know almost everybody's secrets. Well,you don't know Ambers yet and she would like to keep it that way. She's been doing a pretty good job of keeping her secret butwhen the Anubis students visit a museum everything starts to unfold. Can Amber keep her secret Or will everyone learn her secret. Find out in:Anubis Secrets
1. the museum

Amber's POV

Today was the day I just knew it would come. I can't tell the sibuna group or anyone. Today was the anniversary of my sports accident at the Olympic trials, it was the one of the worst accidents in the gymnastics world the accident ended my ice-skating, horse-riding, and gymnastics career for 4 yrs! I was the youngest gymnast ever to make it to the Olympic trials! I was ten when it happened! I decided nobody would find out so I put on my best and prettiest tiara and continued with my normal morning routine, I showered, I got dressed, I picked out my makeup, then my accessories, and then my shoes, and then finally I went down to have breakfast. Today Trudy, the house-mother made strawberry pancakes mini omelets and freshly squeezed orange juice it was always great when Trudy made them because it was my most favorite breakfast ever! When I got to the breakfast table I smelled the Delicious smell, but I had barely touched my food by the time it was time to go to school so I stuffed an apple, a couple of strawberries, a soda, and a water bottle in my bag for later. As I was in Mr. Sweet's classroom I heard the dreaded words "Anubis house residents please single file out the door there you will see Victor and Mrs. Andrews and they will take you to the bus which will take you to the sports, history, and science museum now go on out the door class and SINGLE FILE!

As we left, I met up with Nina and the rest of the sibuna group. Then Fabian said "I'm so excited for the trip! I love history, I'm sure Mick or Eddie will love the sports section! Alfie Mara Jerome and I will love the science section too but Alfie and Jerome will only like it because they can easily pick up pranks for science experiments! Haha, very funny said Jerome yeah said Alfie, "Alfie it was sarcasm!" Jerome replied. "It's still funny" Alfie called out "I guess that's true now that I think about it more." Jerome agreed. I hope they have a gift shop with make up and shoes I said. Everybody laughed I couldn't hide my grin either, I guess it was a little funny.

**Well that was my story it's not that good but it'll get better!**


	2. Getting there

Chapter two.

Ambs. POV.

Joy said "its our 2nd year dating anniversary, fabes!" I didn't forget about it, I got you a book signed by you're fav. BORING book writer. Joy he's not boring just because he writes historic novels Fabian laughed. Sorry to break it to you but everything you read is boring, Trixie claimed. I know right I said.

Sorry Fabian it's true Nina said. We all laughed even kind spirited Fabian. Of coarse bow down to the king of boringness Trixie said! Why thank you Fabian said with a laugh in his voice. I was really nervous when we got off the bus. As we walked into the building I saw a sign that said science experiments, sports stories, sports victories, sports accidents, scientists, historic videos, journals and so much more here at The H.S.S. Museum in Liverpool, England! I was nervous when the sign read sports accidents, I was a little bit nervous, no I was REALLY nervous!


	3. Lucia Millington

Come on lets go in  
Alfie excitedly exclaimed! Yah! Mara agreed. As we walked in I was relieved a guide told us we should go in order if we want the easiest way to get from exhibit to exhibit, here's why I was glad we decided to go the way the guide told us about and the first exhibit was self written novels, diaries and letters from famous historians such as Benjamin Franklin, Laura Ingalls Wilder, and Helen Keller. Fabian and Mara both really 3'ed this display J! I was also happy when I found out that sports exhibit was the last visit…wait take that back maybe it's not good to keep it a secret it probably won't stay a secret for long I mean I hope it will but, I…I don't know I just don't want to think about it right now. Jerome brought me back to reality when he called my name and shook me back to Earth! Patricia asked me what I was thinking about I told her that I was thinking about these new designer shoes I got that cost a small fortune but she just laughed I thought what I told her was kind of lame and silly too so on the inside I was also laughing but nervously! We moved on about 40 minutes later to the science exhibit I glanced over at the sports exhibit it was humongous the biggest exhibit out of all three exhibits it was ever bigger than the gift shop! When I glanced again I was terrified! The sports accidents and sports victories definitely had the biggest amount of articles and pictures also videos so yah I was really scared now! I have to go the bathroom, Nina I told my best American friend, btw I'm her bbf, that means best British friends haha! Ok she answered. I walked to the bathroom as I was walking I saw a poster on a bathroom stall door it read: "Amber Lucia Millington, the world's best gymnast of the 2006 winter Olympic trials!" "Learn about Amber's career ending accident here at the H.S.S museum!" I was horrified! I tore the poster of the wall and I stuffed it in my purse I decided if I see any more I'll do the same: I'll tear the advertisement off of the wall and then I'll stuff it in my purse, it was a simple plan, I sure hope it works! Just then Patricia came in to see if I was alright, I told her I was "touching up" my makeup and using the restroom she scoffed at the makeup part of my alibi but I needed an excuse it was all I could think of! I walked back to the science exhibit to the group no one even knew that Patricia left! After awhile something good actually happened! Trudy came because for the second time in his life Victor tripped down the stairs and sprained his ankle and fractured his clavicle! Not that's good or anything it's actually quite painful to fracture your clavicle I fractured it when I was 8, I was in gymnastics practice practicing beam I fell off doing a back handspring into a back tuck/flip off the beam for my dismount I accidently twisted during the transition from the handspring to the tuck, it really hurt but this didn't happen at the Olympic trials accident (in America) because I broke my collarbone there, not fractured, again it REALLY hurt! Back to Reality and out of my head, haha! So now Trudy is taking Victor's place! Yay! As I walked over to Trudy I asked her what she wanted to see she said "I really liked the science exhibit but we're not done dearie, so come on I'll walk with you." Ok I answered. At least Trudy was taking my mind off of the accident, oh darn-it I just thought of it again I said to myself. Trudy is amazing I'm glad she's our house mother! I walked quietly along with Trudy , she asked me why I was being so quiet today or at least right now, she also mentioned that I was this way at breakfast too. I replied "I don't know why I'm so quiet today. I guess I just don't have much to talk about." After I said that she answered with an ok dearie, I just wanted to make sure you weren't feeling ill. "No Trudy I'm fine" I replied. "That's good now we'd better hurry and catch up with the group" Trudy exclaimed! After she said that we both laughed and hurried to catch up, Trudy always brightens up my day! J I took my water bottle out of my bag and took a sip, "I feel much better thanks to Trudy" I told myself. I decided I would walk with Nina and Joy now we are all best friends now that Joy's dating Fabian and Nina's over him. I felt much better I decided we would have lunch now or at least I would I thought but it's funny because Mrs. Andrews just said "alright we will all be taking a lunch break now feel free to go anywhere." Yay! I saw my friend Elizabeth Fullenburd. She's an awesome british friend of mine! No wait, that's not Eliz. That's Lucy Darvin my old school's queen bee wanna-bee of course it's amazing I still remember her because it has been 6 yrs! The last time I saw her was when I was 10 yrs old the year of my sports accident. I decided that there couldn't be a report on me because this kind of thing happens to gymnasts all over the world but then I thought back to the postor I saw on the restroom stall door and that the exhibit might have an article about me because my daddy is a millionare! "Ok, calm down Amber you'll think of something,I'm the best. Right? Calm down you'll think of something tremendous" I told myself. Oh great this gymnastics memory is making me go crazy and talk to myself, *sigh* I used to love gymnastics but now it is still awesome but it brings back horrifying, scary, haunting memories. I'm still 5 ½ levels from becoming an elite gymnast again but I don't think I want to be elite anymore I still love the sport but I want more time I just started doing gymnastics again 3 ½ yrs ago when I was 13 I, I just want more time I thought in my head. Just then I heard Mrs. Andrews ring the bell to say that lunch is halfway over, so if you have not finished your lunch yet you'd best hurry up. I glanced at my tray with sandwiches, an orange, some carrots and grapes and a cold water bottle. I hadn't touched anything so I started stuffing food in mouth while still not looking like a pig unlike Alfie, I know I'm great aren't I? I finally finished all of my food by the timr Mrs. Andrew announced that lunch was over and that now we'd continue on with our fun little field trip. Yeah right, I don't think that it's fun I exclaimed in my head whilst rolling my eyes physically!

Mrs. Andrew gave me a look I stopped in an instant hoping she wouldn't give me detention for the stunt I just pulled I was rolling my eyes and filing my nails and then putting on a new coat of lip gloss all while she wad talking! Wow she was mad but she could tell I was sorry because I caught her looking at me holding up 1 finger which represented one more chance . I was very thankful Trudy took over halfway through our explanation about science, I paid attention but I wasn't listening nor was I watching either. I thought for a second or two and then a light bulb lit up in my mind I realized everybody at Anubis house has their secrets, Alfie can do magic tricks, Fabian can play guitar, Mara can sing Jerome has his (no longer a secret) sister, Poppy Clarke, Patricia has her (no longer a secret) identical twin sister Piper Williamson, a musical genius! Nina has her secret of being the wrong chosen one, Joy has her secret of designing designer clothes and I have my secret of being an elite gymnast who experienced a terrible accident at the Olympic Trials in San Hose, California!

Once again a light bulb lit up in my mind I decided since everybody had their secrets I would call this National Secret Day or better yet Anubis Secrets! Of course I was still worried about my secret but…well…I guess the secret would eventually come out anyways but for now it's still my secret and I hope to keep it that way! Anyways, if you are thinking, Joy designs clothes? Your right she does in fact I'm wearing her newest dress from her spring collection I pared it with a sparkly tiara and 8 inch silver pumps to match the gorgeous purple pastel dress. I didn't forget my accessories though, I'm also wearing my favorite ring, it's a mood ring that says "Amber" on it. My other accessories are, dazzling crystal earrings, pastel purple handbag, silver nail polish, and pretty white and pastel purple bracelet to top off the outfit. As for make-up I'm wearing a gorgeous shade of light pink lipstick, a touch of mascera, a teeny bit of eyeliner, peach colored blush, light purple eye-shadow, and cover up to cover up the scar I got when I was in a small car accident but that's a different story. My long luscious hair is in a low curled ponytail. Oh! I just love the curl I added to the end of my ponytail! Ugh! I'm talking to myself again! "Amber! Snap out of it!" I heard Joy yell. "Ok, what's been going on with you. You keep dozing off to daydream, and you look sooo nervous and worried about something, plus I also know something is up because you ripped your dress and didn't even care." Joy stated. "Why do you think something's up?" I said. "I just told you, Amber." Joy replied. "Well, I'm sorry Joy but it's kind of a secret even though you are my friend I can't tell you, I can't tell anyone. You'll find out pretty soon though. At least I think you will." I answered sadly. "Amber, It's okay. I didn't meant to upset you. Come on were finishing up the science exhibit." "Thanks a bunch Joy. You're a good friend." I said half heartedly. We walked over to meet the others none of then noticed we were gone so no one asked where we went. The tour guide then said "We will know do a fun experiment involving a kite, a string, a key, and false lightning. Can anyone tell me who conducted this famous experiment?" He asked. Mara gladly answered, Benjamin Franklin. "Very good" he replied. "Since you answered the question so enthusiastically I will let you do this experiment." Nathan said. His name is Nathan I looked at his name tag. "Um, Ok" Mara said a bit cautiously. First Nathan gave her a kite, then he tied a key to the end of it. He then made fake lightning by doing Sciencey stuff to a piece of weird-looking paper. He asked Mara to hold the kite by the key and watch for a spark of electricity on the kite after the lightning hit it. Mara looked worried and Nathan must've noticed because he quickly added it won't hurt you because it is only Fake lightning not real lightning. Mara smiled faintly and took a hold of the kite. Soon the kite was zapped and a spark of electricity went through the kite down to the key. Everyone was amazed by this experiment. Including me! Nathan then said " alright, time to move on to the sports exhibit. First we'll look at famous athletes. Now this part of the exhibit contains many futball players, gymnasts, and track stars. It also has the other sports such as Ice skating American football and much much more." He said happily. I gulped at this. I did not want to go here. I was a famous sports star I could be in this part of the exhibit! I got a knot in my stomach the size of a bowling ball. Our largest section in the sports accidents exhibit is on Lucia Millington. As soon as I heard Lucia Millington I knew I might be in for questioning from my friends. As I heard The name Lucia Millington I got dizzy and my vision was fuzzy. I was in pain but I didn't show it .I thought that my blurry vision was from my accident (I have to wear contacts because my vision was damaged a little bit when I fell so my vision gets fuzzy sometimes) but I was wrong things started turning black and then I passed out. I assumed it was probably for the best people might get distracted from Lucia Millington.


	4. Chapter 4

Nina's Pov

We got to the sports exhibit and I was excited everything was so interesting and If we have time after the sports exhibit we'll get a sneak peek at the new Egyptian and Greek exhibits. I can't wait! As we walked over to the sports exhibit I glanced over at Amber and she was as pale as a corpse! I was really concerned so I walked over to Patricia to see what she thought. "Hey, Patricia can I talk to you?" I said worriedly "Sure" she responded. "What's up"

"Well, take a look at Amber she seemed nervous and distant the whole day and now she is extremely pale." I stated. "I don't know what's wrong she says nothing is wrong but I can tell she's lying but I'd just leave her alone maybe it's just family drama." She said hopefully. Let's go up front I said. Ok sure patricia agreed. I watched with interest as Nathan began to speak "Alright, this first article is on a very famous gymnast except she had an accident but for now we will just talk about her gymnastics life before the accident. Her name is Lucia Millington. I gasped, Millington? Suddenly Alfie yelled, "Amber!" I turned around quickly to see a very pale Amber passed out on the floor. Oh my gosh! I screamed as I rushed to her side and started silently crying. I knew something was wrong I should've told Trudy she was so pale and distant I should've helped her when I got the chance.

Ugh! This is all my fault! I mumbled. "Nina," a voice said I flipped around to see Joy with tears in my eyes I said, "this is all my fault Joy." "no Nina, it's not Patricia saw her, Alfie did too, I also noticed and I didn't help even Trudy asked if something was wrong. She said she was ok none of us believed her but not one of us helped her either so no, it's not your fault Nina." Joy said with a few tears streaming down her face. "Thanks Joy." I said giving her a slight


	5. The hospital

About 1 minute later the ambulance arrived and they put amber on a gurney and wheeled her into the truck. I wanted to go with her but Trudy said that she would drive a few students over there in pairs. She also said that we would continue our field trip when Amber is out of the hospital and feeling better. I sniffled and climbed onto the bus I took a seat at the back next to Fabian he looked miserable but I could tell that he wasn't thinking about Amber. "Fabian what's wrong?" I asked. "Um, well Joy and I, we we broke up she wanted to date Mick and I had feelings for you we decided that since it's what we both wanted we would break up I am happy that Joy is happy but I am still just a little upset but I have to push that aside now and ask you this, Nathalia Jane Martin, will you please my girlfriend?" He asked looking me in the eyes. "Yes, of course I'll be your girlfriend Fabian!" I said happily. I smiled as he looked into my eyes then i sat down in his lap as he held me we stayed like that the rest f the bus ride when we got back to Anubis I bolted over to Trudy and nearly knocked Jerome over in the process. Oh goodness Nina you almost flattened Jerome there! Trudy said quickly. "Sorry Trudy!" I said blushing. "it's alright dear let me get my keys and I'll drive you to the hospital go find a partner to go with you I can't leave you there completely by yourself." Trudy exclaimed as she went to get her keys.I nodded and I went over to Joy and tapped her. "Yes?" Joy said turning around to face me. "Trudy is taking me to the hospital to see Amber but she says I need to bring a friend with me so, would you like to come?" I asked quietly. "Oh, well I would but I promised Patricia I would go with her later besides Alfie is her boyfriend I think you should take him instead. Sorry." Joy said looking down at her shoes. "It's ok Joy I understand that you want to go with Patricia I'll take Alfie with me." I told her as politely as I could. I walked quickly over to Alfie and told him the exact same thing I told joy. "Definitely!" he replied as we walked briskly to Trudy's car. In a mere 10 minutes we arrived at the hospital. As soon as Trudy dropped us off we bolted to the receptionist's desk. "Amber Millington I said crisply. Room 201 she replied without looking up. We nodded and raced up a flight of stairs (the elevators were too slow) I looked around and when I saw room 201 I nudged Alfie and pointed to the door we walked in as calm as we could be. I was horrified when I saw Amber her make-up was smudged and she was hooked up to machines and iv's she looked so, so lifeless. "Amber? Can you hear me? It's Nina." I said hoping she'd wake up. I watched her closely waiting for an answer and then she turned over in her bed. She didn't wake up but it's a start I guess.

I felt tears prick my eyes as I saw Amber. The love of my life laying in a hospital bed unconscious. Amber would hate to see herself like this, her make-up smeared, her skin pale her designer clothes traded in for a hospital gown and her body just looking so, Lifeless. I would give anything right now to hear Amber's beautiful voice.


	6. waking up

After awhile Nina went to get some coffee for us so we would stay awake. We've had a pretty long day. Suddenly a soft moan interrupted my thoughts. I gasped slightly, and turned around to see Amber's eyes opening slowly I rushed over to her bed and sat on the corner of the uncomfortable bed hoping to see Amber wake up. Slowly her gorgeous eyes opened and she stared at me looking me in the eyes. Ambs? I questioned hoping that this wasn't a dream.

She responded quietly, "Hey Alfie". She smiled slightly. I needed to get a doctor and find Nina. "I'll be right back" I said smiling at her. "K" she said hoarsely. I walked down the hallway bumping into Nina. "Alfie!" Nina exclaimed as she looked at the hot liquid now on her clothes. "Sorry!" I said quickly, "Amber woke up I was trying to find you!" I almost yelled. "Amber's awake!?" Nina exclaimed. "yeah, you can go see her I'm trying to find a doctor, and again sorry about the coffee." I said walking away. Less than a minute later I found Amber's doctor and told him that Amber had woken up. "Well that's great news." He said happily. "I'll come down to her room in a minute now hurry on." He said looking at me. I turned and walked briskly back to Ambs's room. I smiled at Amber and Nina as I entered the room. I went to sit next to the two girls just as Dr. Campbell entered the room. (Mick's Dad J) "Hello, Amber." He said smiling brightly at her. "I haven't seen you in awhile." I walked over to the small chair by the door and sat down. Eventually, Dr. Campbell was done. AS he walked out of the room he said Amber was doing fine and that he would be back in a few hours to check on Amber and run a few tests. I waved as a quickly walked back to Amber. She smiled kindly at me and she said that Dr. Campbell had told her that she would probably be able to leave first thing tomorrow morning. I smiled brightly at the good news and hugged Amber. I left to get some food and as I left I thought back to what the tour guide said. What did he mean by Lucia Millington? I let a small gasp as I remembered that Amber's middle name is Lucia. Could Lucia really be Amber? Maybe that's why she fainted because of stress? I don't know what to think. All I know is that something weird is going on with Amber, and I intend to find out what it is.


	7. The truth is out

Amber's POV

I'm so happy! Dr. Campbell told me I was well enough to go home today! However, I don't know how everybody is going to react to "Lucia Millington." They've all heard the name, and they've probably heard it before, and now, they're hearing it again. Before, my friend most likely didn't think much of Lucia but now that they've heard it again and I fainted they are probably suspicious. Dr. Campbell also told Trudy and Anubis House that I had fainted from worry and stress. (I hope I don't get worry lines!) Also, I am pretty sure I heard Alfie muttering the name, Lucia Millington, over and over again. My thoughts were then interrupted as Alfie came dashing into my room. "I've figured it out!" He said. Figured what out I asked curiously. "You, y-you're, you're Lucia Millington!" He yelled staring me in the eyes. "What? Alfie, um, don't don't be silly" I replied worriedly. "No, Amber, don't deny it." Your secret is out." Don't try to hide it Ambs, I know the truth now"


End file.
